Park Day
by Monolaymoo
Summary: A short about a day in the park. Slight crossover with Ace Attorney.


"Now don't run off, Missile." Lynne warned as she tied the Pomeranian to the bench's leg. He was a hyperactive dog and his eagerness was one of the many reasons why she loved him so, even if it was a bother a times.

"Come one, Lynne! The ice cream man is leaving!" Kamila alerted the detective, still brimming a bright smile. Her cat, Sissel, mewed along, as if he was agreeing with the little girl.

"Ah!" Lynne jumped with a desperate look on her face. "My triple-chocolate fudge!" she cried with a growl of the stomach and raced to catch him or miss a chance to stuff herself silly with mountains of glorious, mouth-watering popsicles.

Kamila giggled as she placed the kitty on the bench. "Be good and wait for us here, Sissel." She told the happy cat. Sissel meowed and flicked his tail, granting another cute giggle from the little lady before she went off to her "Sweetish Peach."

Sissel just knew that they were going be a while and being a cat, the idea of just sitting and waiting just didn't suit him. He eyed dog's leash as Missile barked happily, begging his friend to help him get lose. Complying with his pleas, Sissel left his body for moment to as it slunk over and possessed the leash and made one pull to undo Lynne's so-called airtight knot.

_*Thanks, Sissel!*_ Missile barked gratefully at him.

_*No problem.*_ Sissel answered coolly as always as he jumped back into his body. _*So what do you want to do in the meantime?*_

_*Fetch! Let's play fetch!*_ Missile excitedly suggested, earning an unamused glare from Sissel. _*Something we both can play…?*_

_*Oh, what about tag?*_ Missile barked up. _*I saw Miss Kamila play it with her friends a while ago! All we need to do is run after each other!*_

_*I know what it is.*_ Sissel sighed. _*I don't really feel like running today. Something else.*_

_*Ball!*_ Missile barked. The dark cat sighed again. _*I thought I said I didn't want to play fetch?*_

_*No! Look!*_ Missile pointed up. Sissel followed Missile's directives but soon let out an angry hiss as something round hit him, a toy ball.

_*Ugh! Can't a cat sit in peace anymore?*_ Sissel grumbled but Missile was too happy to hear him. _*Come on, Sissel! Let's go and play with it!*_

_*I don't think that's a good idea.*_ Sissel dissented cautiously. _*For one thing, that's someone else's ball. I'm sure they'll come running here soon, see?* _Sissel referred to the dog across the horizon, panting and skipping eagerly towards them. That made Missile jumped in excitement.

_*Ooh, I hope it's a she-dog! Then it'll be like those romance dramas Lynne always watches!* _Missile prayed thoughtfully.

_*Really now?*_ Sissel playfully mused at the thought that of hot-blooded, shoot-first-ask-questions-later, Lynne had actually reserved some time to watch those lovey-dovey-sicky shows.

Unaware of what he actually meant, Missile barked happily for his encouragement. _*Yeah! It will be DESTINY! FAITH!*_

_*Yes, yes…*_ Sissel aimlessly nodded. Missile jumped up and couldn't wait any longer. He dashed over to the Shiba Inu to greet a hello but disheartening news awaited. The other dog barked happily and ran for the ball lying under the bench and zipped away quickly with it in its mouth.

Missile sighed and scuffled back sadly. Sissel jumped down to comfort him. _*Looks like we might have been a little too excited back there, Missile.*_

_*Sigh. I guess it will be a little longer before I get to meet Mrs Missile.* _the Pomeranian lamented. Sissel purred a comforting mew for his friend. _*Hey, Missile, remember our talk about making our own paths that night in Lynne's apartment?*_

_*Of course!*_ Missile barked. _*Well, why wait for Mrs Missile when you can go and find her?*_

The Pomeranian thought for a moment before letting out an excited bark. _*You're absolutely right, Sissel! I shouldn't be waiting destiny when I can find it! Look out, Mrs Missile! I'm-a-coming-to-you! Your knight in shinning fur shall look far and wide for you! Wait for me destiny!*_

_*At least he's happy.*_ Sissel sighed to himself. _*And hopefully the next time around, he'll make sure that destiny's a girl.*_

"We're back!" Lynne declared with a chocolate smothered mouth, a little battle scar from cleaning out the icebox.

"Lynne, you have some ice cream on your face." Kamila chuckled as she handed her a pink hanky. "Whoops. Thanks, Kamila. Hey, how did you get free, Missile?" Sissel let out a meow to answer her.

"Sissel!" Lynne huffed as she picked her doggy up. "Time to head home!"

"Yay!" Kamila sang while picking her cat up. "Did you have fun today, Sissel?"

_*Meow!*_

….. (Elsewhere)

"Good boy, Missile!" a scruffy man in a dirty trench coat exclaimed as the Shiba Inu returned with the ball. "Yeah, you're a smart boy aren't you, Missile? But it's getting late. Let's head back, boy!"

_*Bark!*_

The man laughed as he pet the dog. "Man, I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm being assigned to work with a newb so for once I'm going to be the boss!"

_*Bark!*_

"Hoho! But what was her name again? Lin? Ah, who cares, I'm sure she'll be a push over."

_*Bark!*_


End file.
